SPC29
is the 29th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 370th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The girls visit Major Land and officially meet Aphrodite, who instructs them to locate the Healing Chest deep within the land. But when the girls are separated they must hurry to try to find each other and the Healing Chest before the Evil Noise takes over. '' Summary Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Hummy are worried about the Fairy Tones as they seem to be almost completely exhausted. They head to Major Land to see Aphrodite, as they were instructed by the voice of the Crescendo Tone. The Trio the Minor happen to eavesdrop on their conversation, and tell Mephisto that the Pretty Cure were heading to Major Land. Mephisto schemes to catch the Pretty Cure while the Trio the Minor are once again ordered to collect more Notes. The girls and Hummy arrive in Major Land and went to see Aphrodite, who explains to them that the Crescendo Tone is a fairy that gives birth to all the notes of the world and that the Fairy Tones were born from her. The Crescendo Tone resides in the Healing Chest, which was stolen by an evil force and lead Major Land to despair. During that time, the Healing Chest was sealed somewhere in the Evil Forest. Ellen happened to know of the history of the Evil Forest, where several people braved the dangers of the Evil Forest to retrieve the Healing Chest, but failed to do so. Knowing this, the girls decide to head into the forest to retrieve the Healing Chest. Before they go though, the girls realize that without their Fairy Tones they cannot transform. To help them, Aphrodite lends her power to them and leaves them with a few encouraging words. The group make their way towards a dark portal that led to the Evil Forest and get sucked in by force. They are then separated into one of three dimensions, where each has a statue lying in wait to fight. Making things worse are strange ear devices that latch onto the girls in an attempt to fill them with sorrow and hinder them. Cure Melody begins to speak to Cure Rhythm and Cure Beat through their minds, reflecting on the fun times they had, and all of the happiness that has come from it. The gathering of happiness in their minds and the overflowing will to never give up resounds in each girl, allowing them to continue fighting the giant statue. The three dimensions merge into one, where they reunite and allow the statues to combine into a final, bigger and powerful form. Due to the statue's overwhelming power, they transform back into their normal civilian forms. The statue then summons the trapped Hummy and Fairy Tones. The girls stand up once more and transform back into Pretty Cure with a burst of power. They perform Passionato Harmony on the statue and manage to defeat it, saving Hummy and the Fairy Tones, and obtain a dark key. The Evil Forest disappears to reveal a huge terrain of grass and flowers that was originally there, before it was taken over by evil. Cure Melody, with some struggle, pulls out the key from the ground, and another rainbow road is formed. At the end of the road lies a floating door, and the key floats up to unlock the door, and this reveals the Healing Chest. The Crescendo Tone praises the Pretty Cure for being able to overcome the trials and the Fairy Tones enter the pink jewel in the Healing Chest to fully replenish their energy. With this, the girls return to Major Land to assure Aphrodite that the Healing Chest is in safe hands. Major Events *Pretty Cure locate the Crescendo Tone and Healing Chest. *They also formally meet Aphrodite for the first time. Trivia *"Harahara" is the sound of a fluttering heart. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Rock Golem *Mephisto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto Secondary Characters *Aphrodite Trivia *This is the first episode where a Negatone doesn't appear. Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes